


deep dive

by annejumps



Series: unprofessional [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom!Erik, Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why had he agreed to this? Oh yes, because Charles had doubted he'd do it. Erik knew he shouldn't have taken the bait so easily. But Charles had looked so smug when he'd said it that Erik almost didn't have a choice. But he did have a choice. And he'd chosen to kneel naked on his boss’ office floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deep dive

**Author's Note:**

> I [told messedup4good](http://clickthefrog.tumblr.com/post/139350972754/messedup4good-clickthefrog-i-did-not-go-to) that I'd write a followup to [let's meet offline on that piece](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6017770).

This was not the first time Charles had asked Erik to stay late since he'd become his boss. It was, however, the first time he’d asked -- well, technically, told -- him to strip naked and kneel on the floor of his office. 

He was now wondering, however, why he'd actually done it. It wasn't that he'd had too much to drink. Charles had received an urgent email while they were at the bar, and had requested that Erik come back to the office with him. He was, however, far too focused on work for Erik's liking, sleeves of his pale blue Oxford rolled up to his elbows, lit only by his desk lamp.

“Charles,” Erik said again.

Charles didn't look up from his files. For all the world he looked like a professor grading papers. That would make Erik the naughty student, no doubt. The thought did make his cock pulse, he found to his chagrin.

Why had he agreed to this? Oh yes, because Charles had doubted he'd do it. Erik knew he shouldn't have taken the bait so easily. But Charles had looked so smug when he'd said it that Erik almost didn't have a choice.

But he did have a choice. And he'd chosen to kneel naked on his boss’ office floor.

Charles wasn't even looking at him, which was appalling and far more frustrating than Erik would have imagined. 

“Mm,” Charles finally said in acknowledgement, frowning at his files. “You're thinking very loudly, Erik, you really must learn patience.”

Erik felt he'd been patient enough. “Why don't you kneel naked on the floor until I'm done,” Charles had suggested, mockingly, and Erik had done it, in part because he'd been sure it would hurry Charles up.

Now he sighed, loud and impatient. “Keep it up,” Charles said after a moment, still looking at his work, “and I'll make you keep your hands behind your back.”

Erik scoffed. 

“Hands behind your back,” Charles said, looking up now to watch Erik. Erik stared at him as he very slowly folded his arms behind his back.

If Charles had blustered and raised his voice and ordered Erik around, he would have been easy to ignore. It was his calm, his absolute certainty Erik would obey, that ensured Erik's obedience.

It was also what was keeping him so hard.

“What do I get if I stay here like this for you?”

Charles looked at him levelly, then tilted his head, as if considering. Erik had the uncanny feeling Charles knew perfectly well what he planned to do all along, possibly ever since the first time he stared at Erik's ass.

To Erik's surprise, however, he said, “I can either suck you off--” he licked his lips, a gesture that contrasted with his crisp, posh accent-- “or I can bend you over my desk.” He regarded Erik calmly, as if he hadn't basically just said he was going to fuck him. Because that was what Erik wanted most, Charles’ plush pink mouth be damned.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Erik noticed his own voice was only slightly raspy.

“I am merely stating my options aloud in answer to your question,” Charles replied. “You either get a blowjob or you get fucked. Which would you prefer?” He tapped his pen against his lower lip.

“You're letting me decide? Is that how this is supposed to work?”

“Regardless of what you choose, you still have to meet my standards,” Charles answered. “Having your goal be your preference provides incentive.” He looked back at his papers. “With your questions answered, I hope you can remain there quietly until I'm finished with this. The more you distract me, the longer this will take.”

Erik stifled a sigh. Fine. He’d be perfectly still and quiet, regardless of the ache in his knees. 

He waited, watching Charles, who was behaving as though he were the only person in the room, solemnly reading over his files and muttering to himself, making notes with his pen, running his free hand through his hair and frowning thoughtfully, creasing his handsome brow. Erik’s mouth was dry with anticipation, but he gritted his teeth, determined. He was going to see this through. And then he was going to get fucked. By his boss. Over his desk.

Finally, Charles sighed to himself, looking less bothered now, and put his papers away into folders, setting them neatly aside, then setting down his pen. “Right,” he said, looking at Erik, perfectly composed. “What did you decide on?”

“Fuck me,” Erik said immediately, and finally there was a spark of interest in Charles’ eyes, a slight arch of his brow and a dilation of his pupils.

“Very good,” Charles said. “Come here.” He rolled his chair back from the desk, and leaned back, casual. 

Erik got to his feet somewhat clumsily, knees aching, legs wobbly at first. As he walked toward Charles, he was aware of Charles openly looking him over; he could see too, now, that Charles’ khakis were considerably tented. He’d been sitting there for who knew how long with an erection, acting unmoved. The insufferable--

He stepped between Charles and the desk, facing him, watching the color rise on his neck and his ears. Charles wasn’t looking at his body at that point, just at his face. “Turn around,” he said quietly.

Erik did. “Hands on the desk, palms flat,” Charles said. 

He heard Charles stand up, heard him unfasten his fly with what seemed to be a hasty economy of motion, and heard him open a drawer and search for something in it. He wanted to turn around, but he hadn’t been told he could.

“You keep lube and condoms in your desk?” he couldn’t help asking, however.

“So it would seem,” Charles said, sounding a little strained. “You really ought to be grateful I do, you know.”

Erik laughed, but in the next moment one of Charles’ hands was splayed firm against the center of his back, pushing him inexorably forward. He went as gracefully as he could, letting the desk take his weight. Charles nudged Erik’s legs further apart with his own. He was apparently still clothed, and that for some reason sent a pulse of Erik’s precome onto Charles’ desk blotter.

Charles kept the hand on Erik’s back exactly where it was, pressing him down. Erik expected to feel the fingers of his other hand next, slick and probing. But that was Charles’ cock nudging at him, his other hand gripping Erik’s hip.

“Fuck, Charles,” Erik said baldly, his own hands moving to grip the end of the desk to brace himself. More precome welled onto Charles’ desk blotter. Erik shuddered, desperate to adjust to the thickness of Charles’ cock inside him. Before he really could, Charles was moving, deep and steady. It was so good Erik couldn’t keep back a moan.

“Give me your hands,” Charles said, a little breathless now. Erik, moving clumsily, put his hands behind his back again, and felt Charles take firm hold of them, never breaking his pace. Cheek on the desk, Erik rocked his hips into the motions, straining against the odd angle that had him at a disadvantage, fucking back against Charles, wanting to make him come, wanting to prove to him how good he was. 

He was starting to pant now, aware of the slickness of sweat on his hot skin. Charles was gasping on each exhalation, his grip tightening on Erik’s hands in time with his thrusts, seemingly utterly focused on fucking Erik, as focused as he’d been on those papers earlier, single-minded in purpose. Beyond speech now, the normally garrulous Charles, his clothes rubbing against Erik’s skin.

One of Charles’ hands released Erik’s and snaked around to take firm hold of his cock. Relentless, Charles stroked him, not that Erik needed much to have him coming on Charles’ fingers and on his desk, shivering and shuddering with the force of it wracking him, his now-freed hand scrabbling for the end of the desk again to hold on, his other hand tightening on Charles’. Charles came, pressing his hips deep and pinning Erik to the desk as Erik committed to memory the intimate sound of his wrecked gasps. 

Little shudders ran through Erik as Charles pulled out; he simply lay there on the desk, catching his breath, blinking, listening as Charles put himself back into a semblance of order. The sweat was cooling on Erik’s skin and he began to shiver, but didn’t really mind. He thought of Charles coming around to his side of the desk, crouching down, pulling him up by his hair and kissing him roughly, urgently. They still hadn’t kissed. 

Charles ran a hand down Erik’s back. “Get up,” he said, giving him a light smack on the rear. “I’ve got to get this desk looking right.” He sounded oddly subdued. 

Erik stood upright, a bit unsteady on his feet, turned to face Charles, cupped his jaw, and gave him the kiss he’d thought of Charles giving him. Charles kissed him back, hungry, that subdued feeling gone. He broke abruptly to blink at Erik, lips parted, breathing hard. 

“Get dressed, Erik. Go home and get some rest. We’ve got an eight o’clock meeting tomorrow.”

Erik nodded, then leaned in to kiss him again. Charles met him with the same urgency. “We can’t,” he said between kisses, “we can’t do this again, Erik, I’m your boss,” as Erik said “It’ll be fine, we’ll keep it all a secret,” and Charles huffed out a laugh and nipped his lower lip. 

“If you can, I can,” he said, stepping back to let Erik gather up his clothes. Charles’ mood had seemingly lifted once again, but his composure had returned as well, except for the fact that he definitely looked like he’d just fucked someone. “But you’d better be on your very best behavior.”

“When am I not?” Erik said with an air of mock affront, catching his turtleneck as Charles threw it at him.

**Author's Note:**

> (This was first titled "desk set" and then I decided I wanted all pieces in this series to have stupid business phrases for titles.)


End file.
